


Single Father Time

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Cum Eating, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Vax, after entertaining a night together with both the Lorelei twins and Lucius, is approached by the head of the family, who is looking for some personal time with the half-elf.  Hard to resist such a man as Haldor Lorelei.This is a continuation ofsydwtr'sstory,Double.  Best to read that first to understand what happened.





	Single Father Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydwtr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/gifts).



> This was a gift to [sydwtr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr), because they have enabled me in this AU, and because they are the sweetest and give me such good gifts. So, in the spirit of the season, I just had to write out a gift of my own for them. This was another part of the Loreleis and Vax au that I had talked about on my tumblr. Finally, I got enough inspiration and motivation to write out a fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, sydwtr!

Vax woke up as a cold draft of air moved against his exposed portions of skin, namely his face, shoulders, and one of his feet.  Before his eyes were open completely, he also felt the ache in his body waking him up, mainly when he shivered and curled up more under the thick blanket.  He laid there, not feeling the need to move just yet. Early morning, definitely, however it was strange not to hear his sister or the rest of the group up.  He should probably get up to go see them and the family who hired them to hunt down the intruders. Thinking of the Lorelei family, Vax felt warm at the memories of last night.  Even though a quick reach out with his hand on both sides of him resulted in finding out he was in an empty bed. Vax groaned and clenched his eyes shut even more. He wasn't disappointed, not completely, but it had felt nice sandwiched between two very warm Lorelei bodies.

 

After laying there for what could have been five minutes or an hour, seeing as he felt so comfortable and didn't need to find out the time, Vax realized he couldn't spend all morning and the whole day here.  Even though it would mean greeting the twins (and maybe their older brother) with a lewd display of his naked body. That thought made his cock twitch in response, but his stomach growling got him groaning and hauling himself out of the bed.

 

“Breakfast, then...planning,” he muttered to himself, trying to get his thoughts back to **why** they were here in the first place.  Helping the Lorelei family. Not just fucking them.

 

Fucking some of them was a bonus, a big and _fulfilling_ bonus.

 

Vax tried not to linger long in the room as he found his discarded clothing, though a few books and trinkets caught his eye here and there.  There was definitely a collide of Lawrence’s and Benicio’s tastes. Of course, nothing really caught his eye to examine, much less take. He had quit that life a long time ago, unless needed to for a mission.

 

But after getting his top on and reaching for his pants, Vax realized he may be taking something from this room as he lifted up one leg to slip into his pants.

 

“I'm still…” his voice trailed off as he reached back to feel the flat, blunt tip of the plug one of the twins had shoved into him last night after filling him up to the brim with cum.  The remnants were still there, if he clenched enough to feel the sloshing cum left. Just that alone, really feeling it and clenching around it, really got his cock’s interest. Like a dog with the thought of getting a bone.

 

Vax bit his lip, glancing around as if any of the inanimate objects would say something, before he pulled his hand away to then pull up his pants.

 

“If Benicio wants it back, or Lawrence, they are going to have to ask.”

 

A proud little smile appeared on his lips, as if being cheeky in this castle on a job was a smart thing to do.  Maybe it had been just a one night stand, maybe just to pass the time. But Vax also knew that charms could easily be used if need be.  Not that he needed to use them, thinking how last night both brothers looked absolutely _hungry_ for his body.  As he began to slowly open the door, Vax shivered again at the burning memory of hungry eyes.  He had to focus. Of course, his traitorous mind wasn't going to allow him to do that anytime soon with the plug still in.

 

He checked down both ends of the hallway, making sure his exit wouldn't be noted, before he slowly shut the door behind him.  He remembered briefly which way he had came, though it was mostly done by Benicio all but carrying him with heated kisses on his lips and promises of absolutely ruining him-

 

 _Nope, focus_ , he thought to himself, taking the route from memory.  The castle seemed almost deathly quiet still. After the attack on it, he wasn't too surprised, but it did leave a still sense that didn't make him too comfortable.  At least he could hear if anyone was coming.

 

His steps didn't echo down the hall, careful to keep it that way.  The shadows linger in lengths from sparsely placed wall sconces. It made the dark stones even darker, as though made of night.

 

It took another five minutes to navigate the castle to get to the small little courtyard.  At least he could see the different parts of the castle, which meant he could find somewhere or someone who might know where the rest of Vox Machina.  Gods, he would also take running into one of the Loreleis too.

 

It seemed as though one of them was listening to his thoughts.

 

“Lost?”

 

Vax didn't jump, he was a fucking rogue, but he did berate himself for not hearing someone sneak up on him.  Quickly, he turned around and came face to face with the head of the family now.

 

Haldor Lorelei stood before him with just the smallest hint of an upturned corner of his lips.  The only way he noticed it was that Benicio had a similar one that he didn't keep as hidden. Vax also noticed just how still exhausted but recovering well the man was doing.  There were still hints of bandages here and there, especially around his throat that peaked up from the collar of his coat.

 

“I, yes.  Sir. I suppose Benicio forgot to tell me the way from his-”  Vax snapped his mouth shut so fast that his jaw hurt, “I got lost this morning.”

 

“Ah, I understand.  The Lorelei castle was not built to be easily navigated, or so my aunt told me often as a child.  It often takes a guide of the living inhabitants to find a newcomer’s way around. Though I would be happy to escort you around as well.”  There was a hint of humor in that dry voice. Vax didn't know whether or not to feel relaxed in hearing.

 

The man was similar to stature as his children, tall and imposing as a noble would be.  His hair was pulled out of his face, showing off the sharpness there. He seemed to be also recovering well, or doing a good show of it, after what happened to the castle.  But Vax could also see that well hidden rage in his eyes as well. He wanted blood for blood, but he held himself back on getting such revenge. His children, however, were not as so resistrant.  At least, Portia and Benicio hadn't been. He held his arms behind his back, as he continued to stand there looking expectantly at Vax.

 

“I can see that,” ‘ _Didn't work too well_.’  Vax did well to keep his snappish thoughts to himself.  This wasn't his own absentee father. This one clearly loved his children dearly.  “But you shouldn’t worry about helping me. I'm sure you are very busy now and recovering, which looks to be going well for you.”

 

Vax turned to leave, taking one step away before feeling a hand on his shoulder stop him.  

 

“Now, what kind of host would I be if I did not help my guests.  Come, I will show you the way to your friends.” The voice was said closer to Vax's ear than what would have been normal.  If made Vax shiver slightly, but he chalked it up to the shifting of the plug rather than the deep voice of the head of the family.

 

Vax then felt himself being nudged forward before he began walking as directed.  He knew he couldn't be rude, but a part of him wanted to shrug off that hand. Another part, a traitorous part that was getting its kicks from the feeling of being filled last night and now, wanted that hand to grip his hip as that voice muttered filthy things into his ear as Haldor fucked-

 

“Do you and your family have many guests here?”

 

He couldn't see Haldor's face without looking fully over his shoulder.  But he didn't want to make it obvious he was looking for tells of lying.  So, he would just have to listen for them instead.

 

“Truthfully, no.  Outside of family, we tend to keep to ourselves.  We do some business with other noble families, of course.  But much of what that is doesn't require many to visit here.”

 

“So, no enemies visiting here before under the disguise of guests?”

 

Vax could feel the rumble of a chuckle against his back, almost how it felt being pressed against Lawrence’s or Benicio's back.  Again the thought made his ass clench hard around the plug and brought memories of phantom feelings, of a cock pushing deep inside of him.  Of knots swelling at his rim before stretching him to his limits as the tips shot out warm cum-

 

Vax could feel Haldor's hand tighten on his shoulder, almost as if he could read his thoughts, before he heard the other say, “No, none that I can think of that would dare try it.”  Haldor's voice almost took on a sensual tone, before it evened out. “But then again, there are some that might from a separate part of my family.”

 

Vax wondered just what that meant, but he was now more concerned where they were now.  This definitely was not any part of the castle Vox Machina had been in. This seemed more secluded and private of a way, like how Benicio's room had been-

 

Wait a moment!

 

Vax dug his heels in to stop them from moving, turning to face the head of the house to give him a few choice words.  Regardless or not he was a guest, Haldor just couldn't think he could coerce him to do anything. He wasn't some piece of meat to be shared around, at least not by someone he had allowed to do such a thing.  The words were ready on his lips to be spoke, but then he saw Haldor's apologetic face that look sincerely genuine. It was hard to stay mad when looking at it, but Vax vainly tried as he found more civilized words to tell him.

 

“Look, whatever might have happened last night was just a one time deal-” That was a lie, if Vax could help it “-and Benicio approached me and asked.  I wanted it then, but I don't know about this-”

 

“My apologies,” Haldor cut him off softly, removing his hand completely from Vax's shoulder.  “I have assumed too much on my part. Forgive me. I had just wished to entertain such a handsome man as yourself as well, since you have so eagerly enjoyed my sons’ company.  I would have never presumed to pressure you into anything, but my subtle courting seems to be quite rusty.”

 

Haldor sounded so sincere, which made Vax feel worse about being so eager to snap at him.  He also found it hard not to forgive him either. The man clearly meant his words, looking crestfallen too.  He had just been flirting with his words, in that noble sort of tonen hadn't he? And he knew about last night and wanted to entertain-

 

“Entertained?” Vax asked, hoping to prompt the other to tell him exactly what that meant for him.

 

Haldor gave him a look, long staring look, before saying quite frankly, “I can smell my sons on you.  I simply wish to let them know too that I can treat one of their favored right too.”

 

Vax's ass clenched hard once more, threatening to almost push the plug out, while his dick began to perk up more.  Haldor's slow grin revealed that his words had done that as well, however he knew. All Vax knew that it sounded like both a good and bad idea.  Bad, because this was definitely going to get in the way of helping their mission if he was so kept busy. Good, because he would get another fucking that would leave him drooling and gaping on another thick cock.  The decision was a hard one to make.

 

Of course, the choice was quickly made.

 

**> ->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->**

 

Vax was gasping into the sheets of the bed, fingers clenching the fabric between them, as his hips were dragged up.  His knees rested on the bed to support keeping his ass up in the air, clenching around nothing but air. The plug was somewhere else on the bed after Haldor had removed it.  Said man was now-

 

One long lick against his hole, before it slipped in then out, got an appreciative hum from Haldor.  The thick tongue darted back in, swirling around and licking out the thick cum that had been left there.  Vax could feel it all as be did, clenching down and almost whining that he was being emptied. It felt amazing and also disappointing that now he would be empty.  Hopefully that just meant that Haldor would replace all the lost cum.

 

“My sons have done well in filling you up,” Haldor spoke, breath ghosting against Vax's fluttering hole, and licking at the puffy rim occasionally, “I knew they would.”

 

Vax could get no coherent word out in response, moaning as thick fingers joined in tandem with tongue to his hole.  One slipped in next to the wet appendage, basically scooping out the cum left. Then, once it seemed as though he was empty, another finger joined the first while the tongue was removed.  Vax whined again, feeling two fingers do what wasn't necessary. His hole was plenty open, kept that way all day due to that plug. But there was almost pleasure of feeling his hile be actively stretched open before he would get fucked.  Made a good build-up.

 

“Lost for words,” Haldor teased, laying nips to Vax's ass cheeks, drawing no blood but definitely leaving marks there, “my, I haven't done that in a while.  It has been a while at that. No one felt the same as- No matter.”

 

One harder bite, a claiming one that definitely won't let Vax be sitting easy for a while, signaled the shift before the heavier weight and much thicker fingers pulling his rim open and gaping.  Vax let out a pained moan, though saying nothing against what had been done. His cock, leaking and dripping onto the sheets below, told enough how he felt about it.

 

“Were you good for my sons?  Did they treat you nicely? I would hope their manners have been kept.”

 

As he felt definitely a engorged cock rocking against his ass just above those now three fingers opening him open, Vax gasped out, “Yes!  They, mmm, fucked me open together. Had to take them, mm fuck, together.” Haldor chuckled when he heard that, the vibrations felt throughout Vax's chest.  He knew whatever had afflicted the twins and their brother was definitely in their father. But that huge form and cock to match was not a mood killer.

 

Quite the opposite actually.

 

“Good, good.  I am so glad to hear of just how much you can take then.  I don't have to worry just how much you can take.”

 

“All of you, I can take all of you.  Please!” Vax begged out loudly, even against the sheets.  He eagerly pushed his hips back into those thick fingers opening him up more than Benicio had.  Gods, what he wouldn't give to have Haldor's whole fist slipping in and stretching him open, clenching down his wrist as he slowly open his hand-

 

“Did I lose you?”  

 

Haldor removed his fingers, pulling Vax out of his fantasies to moan and whine at the loose.  His hole fluttered around nothing, leaking out saliva and small drops of leftover cum. It felt so empty now.

 

“No, please, I need something in me,” Vax whined out, almost reaching back himself to shove his own desperate fingers into his too empty hole.  It felt unreal how desperate he felt now, but he wanted to feel full again. He wanted that feeling last night with both twins inside of him, pumping him full of their mixed cum and knots.  That is the feeling he wanted again (and again and again, he hoped). Vax couldn't think straight enough to tell just what Haldor was doing and couldn't look past his shoulder to see with his facedown position.  So that left him to whine out pathetically and hoped that Haldor would take some mercy on him.

 

Then a hand began to stroke down Vax's spine as a calming voice told him, “Hush now, you will be filled up and full.  No worries about that now. You have such good manners to wait and beg.” The hand continued to pet along his back, soothing him even though it was his asshole that ached the most.

 

Once Vax felt more relaxed than previously, that was when he slipped into a small lull enough that it came at a surprised when the tip of something hot and thick brushed teasingly against his hole.

 

“A you ready to feel me deep inside of you?  To be filled by my cock and seed?”

 

Vax could hear the softness of the question, even among the aroused tone of it too.  It was an out, so sweetly given. Vax could respect a man who offered him such, at least it meant he respected boundaries.  But then that was pushed away with the more pressing need of feeling that thick cock inside of him. Now.

 

“Yes yes yes!  Fuck me, please!”

 

Like his sons, Haldor wasted no time in grabbing his hip with his hand and thrusting his hips forward hard enough to hilt in one go.  Vax let out a loud whine. His head actually tilted back as he did, and his eyes rolled up to stare out of focus at the top of the canopy.  There was a still pause between them, moans from Vax and heavy breathing from Haldor. It remained like that until Vax could feel those furry hips pull away from his bare ass and felt that thick cock slowly make its way out of him.  Those movements were accompanied by the half-elf moaning all the way until just the tip rested inside of him. There was another pause then. Vax felt like he was being tortured. It was torture. He needed that cock inside of him again, filling the emptiness back up.

 

“Please,” he gasped out, “please fuck me more.  I need it more. Need it all in me, marking me deep inside.”

 

There was a growl before Vax was rewarded.  Haldor's cock pushed back inside of the still somewhat tight heat, making it less with every thrust.  Vax moaned, and through the haze of pleasure, he felt Haldor's upper body rest heavy against his back as the man continued.

 

There was a certain way the man fucked him.  There was no heated rush like it had been with Benicio or sensual fucking and control like Lawrence had been or even the praises from Lucius.  Haldor was pure fucking.

 

Haldor's breath was hot against Vax's hear, grunting with every thrust of his hips.  “You are truly exquisite. I can see how Benicio could sense how perfect you are for our cocks.  I didn't think someone could feel as perfect else, but you are.”

 

Those high praises in that husky voice made Vax moan and shake under him, feeling so close to cumming from just hearing that.  That was definitely knew that had been said to him and like that. It was had not to eat up all of that praise. It was like the best of the best sweets.

 

Sharp teeth nibbled and teased the shell of bis ear just as the tip of the cock ramming inside of him stabbed at his sensitive spot.  “I can feel how your body is enjoying this.” Another thrust made Vax see stars and teter on the cliff of orgasm. “I knows that it was made for Lorelei cocks, and we will keep it sated.  You'll never be not full of them if you were to stay with us.”

 

One more particularly hard thrust sent Vax crying out into orgasm, painting the bed under him bright with his cum.  Of course, even as his body clenched and pulse around his cock, Haldor did not stop fucking him through his climax. Vax felt boneless against the bed that the other continued to fuck him into.

 

There was no pause, no hesitation in movements from Haldor.  All there was were powerful thrusts and heavy panting against Vax's ear.  Vax felt dazed from that orgasm.

 

Then he felt the hand on his hip tighten its hold.

 

“I am so close, going to fill you up to the brim with my seed.  My sons will know who has fully claimed you. They will know just who and how to sate your lusty appetite.”

 

Vax let out a pathetic moan, though greatly enjoyed the thought now.  He could see himself being claimed over and over, fucked into oblivion by one or all of the Loreleis.  The thought drove home just how good it felt being fucked by their cocks and how long it had been since he had been so fucked thoroughly.  There was little time to think more on that line of thought, when he felt Haldor's hips stutter in their rhythm. He let out a pained noise when he felt some pain in his hips where nails dug hard into his skin.  The pain was smoothed over with soft touch while Haldor continued to thrust, harder ones but less quick pace.

 

One more hard thrust let Vax feel the thick knot push against against his rim.

 

“Feel my knot?  I can wait shove it into you.”

 

Vax let out a shriek of “Yes!!!” at the thought, weakly pushing his hips and wanting that thick knot to spread his hole open and keep him filled.  He was so eager for it that he almost missed the grunts before the soon the filling sensation deep in his gut of warmth.

 

But he did not miss the thick knot pushing inside of him.

 

Vax's whole world narrowed down to that point as it popped pass his rim and stayed thick inside of him like the plug had.  He could feel the cock in him twitch with every shot of cum. It was like the twins, but more.

 

A gentle hand reached under him to rub soothingly on Vax's stomach before Haldor purred into Vax's ear, “Maybe we will breed a litter into you yet, sweet Vax.”

 

Vax moaned again as his body found enough energy to cum again around the knotted cock filling him up.  He knew that didn't make any sense or possible, but the thought alone was enough to trip him into another climax.  He felt Haldor chuckle once more again, still hunched over Vax and rubbing his stomach. There was a tenderness now, one that lulled Vax back into sleep.  He hoped that round two wouldn't start before he woke up. He wanted to see just how Haldor intended to keep his word on filling him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
